1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to attachments for nozzles for dispensing liquid motor fuel or water. It relates particularly to attachments for use in cold weather to such nozzles having valves which are actuated by manually operated triggers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nozzles for dispensing liquids such as liquid motor fuels (e. g. gasoline, aviation gasoline, jet fuel and diesel fuel) or water, generally have valves with spring-loaded valve discs which are opened by pushing a valve stem against spring tension to lift a valve disc from the valve seat. The valve stem generally is pushed by a trigger, which is pulled by the user and which returns into its inactive position when released by the action of the spring, which forces the valve disc onto the valve seat, closing the valve and shutting off the flow of liquid.
Nozzles for dispensing liquids as described are generally connected to liquid supply systems via hoses. Such liquid supply systems supply the liquids under moderate pressure to assure a flow of liquid when the valve is opened.
Certain prior art patents have been granted for linkage and lever combinations as attachments to rifles to activate their triggers in cold weather by soldiers wearing hand mittens. However, these are not analogous to the attachment to fuel or water nozzles for cold-weather use as disclosed in the present invention.